1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to accessorial devices such as necklaces, bracelets, bangles, rings, string ties, belts, and others which are much longer relative to their width.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional annular accessorial devices of this type have been worn around necks, arms, wrists, fingers, etc. with the loose opposite ends thereof joined to each other by means of a fastener.
In the case of a necklace, for example, the cordlike body such as a chain is looped around the user's neck with the opposite ends joined to each other by means of a hook and an eye or matched component pieces of a fastener attached to the ends. An endless necklace is used in a form simply looped two or three times around the user's neck.
The conventional accessorial device annoys the user because of the troublesome work of fastening and unfastening. The fasteners are very small in size and complicated in structure, and the accessorial device does not allow the user to loop it with a diameter of the user's own choice because the accessorial device has a fixed length and, therefore, produces a loop of a fixed diameter.
A prior art accessorial device is disclosed in Japanese UM-A-04-36821 and is formed of an elongate member partly or wholly magnetized to form magnetic parts, looped in a partly overlapping state so as to obtain a desired diameter, and attached by mutual attraction of two or more of the magnetic parts of the elongate member or attraction between some of the magnetic parts of the elongate member and corresponding parts adapted to be attracted magnetically.
The prior art accessorial device has been proposed by the present inventor for the purpose of solving the problem posed by the aforementioned conventional accessorial device. Various other considerations, such as safety, decorative beauty, display, safeguarding, and transportation of the accessorial device have encouraged the present inventor to pursue a diligent study resulting in the present invention.
The main object of this invention is to provide an ornamental accessory which permits adjustment of shape to suit the individual user, provides an improved appearance from the ornamental point of view, and renders display, safeguarding, and transportation possible.